Novamore
by A To The K
Summary: This is the story of fate and love that starts at the beginning of the end of the world. Logan tries to find his long lost love bfore the world ends and it's too late, meanwhile James has a secret, Kendall is mourning, and danger lurks around every corner. This is Novamore.


**Here is a new story, as if I should start one. Somebody control me. Haha.**

**This will be half apocalypse fic and half romance. How does that work, you ask? Well, yuou'll just have to wait and see!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Logie, what are you thinking about?"

"Just how great this night is. I'm having a wonderful time, you know." Logan spoke softly to his girlfriend.

"Hehe, but you're always so deep in thought! Sometimes, I just wanna peek into your mind and see what secrets are hidden there..."

"I'm not as complex as you think. Like right now, all I can think about is how beautiful those stars are. And how beautiful you are."

"Oh, Logie, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I don't know, I still wonder why you're stuck with me." Logan said, making both of them chuckle.

"You know that's not what I meant. It's just you're so...perfect."

"I wish." Logan said. "You want another strawberry?"

"Okay." Logan reached to his right and grabbed a strawberry out of a basket and handed it to her. "Mm, these are so good. You should be a chef!" she moaned.

"It's not that harc. All you have to do is dip strawberries in chocolate."

"Still, they are delicious."

"Thanks." Logan said. He rubbed his neck shyly.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Logan said, "It frustrates me sometimes, you know."

"What does?"

"I don't know it's just, sometimes I feel like I don't do enough for you. And then once I start thinking I can't stop and before long hours have passed and I didn't do my homework because I was thinking about you. You're just...so perfect that my mind can't handle it sometimes.

She didn't respond, but soon Logan heard some light sniveling. He looked over to see her wet face gleaming in the moonlight. "No, no, don't cry! What did I say? I'm sorry!" Logan said.

"T-They're happy tears. I just love you so much." she murmured.

Logan smiled warmly as he also felt his eyes getting wet. "I love you too." he said. He looked up towards the skies and went back to thinking for a few minutes. They were both silent, and it was more majestic than any sound could be.

"Isn't it funny how they're so old, and you're so young, and yet you are both just as beautiful?" Logan whispered, referring to the stars.

"Oh, Logie..."

"I mean it." Logan said. "This night has been perfect. Thank you."

They both looked into each other's eyes and got lost exploring each other's souls. The world sat still and all that mattered was them.

"A-Are you ready yet?" she asked. "If you're not, we don't have to, but, it just seems like the perfect time."

"I dunno..." Logan said, and he thought. This was a big step; was he ready?

"I-I'm sorry, but..no. I'm not ready yet."

****** Novamore**

"Hey, Logie! Wake up, Logan. C'mon, wake up already!" a frantic voice said. Logan could feel the source of it shaking him harshly.

"Whu-?" Logan asked drearily as he started to open his eyes. His vision came into focus and Logan was confused. "What? What is it?" he said to Carlos, who had been the one shaking him.

"Logan, you-you've gotta come see this!" Carlos excitedly chattered.

"Waz 'appening?" Logan slurred as he stretched, yawned, and sat up.

"I can't explain it, you..." Carlos said as he ripped Logan's sheets from his body, "You just have to come see!"

The smaller boy grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him to his feet, then continued to pull a stumbling Logan out of the room.

"Wait, Carlos!" Logan protested.

"No, no time to wait!" Carlos babbled.

"But Carlos, you're in your underwear!" Logan noted.

"Doesn't matter, no time.." he mumbled. He pulled Logan down the hall then pushed him into the swirly slide. Not even waiting for Logan to reach the bottom, Carlos flew down the slide.

Halfway down they ran into each other and emerged from the slide in a tangled heap. Carlos violently kicked Logan to the side and jumped up, then started running towards the door. A few feet away he realized Logan was on the floor and ran back to him. "Get up, Logan! HURRY!" he yelled.

Logan groaned and started to slowly push himself up. Carlos wasn't in a waiting mood though; he picked Logan up with surprising strength and threw him onto his feet.

Grabbing Logan's arm, Carlos took off again. Soon they were in the hall and off towards the elevator.

As they were running, Logan made a mental note to smack Carlos later. He didn't know what was happening, but it better be good to go through _this_.

"Carlos, slow d-" Logan started to say but he cut off mid-sentence. Carlos let go of Logan, wildly clawed at his ears, and screamed.

At first Logan didn't get what he was doing, but then he heard it: A loud screeching noise rang through the hall, making Logan cringe and scream out.

It stopped, thankfully, as quickly as it came, but as soon as it stopped, the hall began to tremble. Soon enough, they were being violently tossed around in what seemed like an earthquake.

After about a minute the shaking stopped. When it did, Logan stumbled around, disorientated. Carlos, on the other hand, recovered immediately. He grabbed Logan's wrist and once again pulled him toward the elevator.

Once there, he started impatiently slamming the buttons. When it finally arrived, he pushed Logan in and ran in after him.

Carlos pushed the first floor button and tapped his foot until they started moving. Halfway down, the screeching noise came again. Soon after, the elevator started shaking, and Logan yelled out, "What the hell is happening?"

Before Carlos could respond, the elevator started dropping out of control. Logan squeezed his eyes and held his stomach. Was this a nightmare or something?

Not to soon after it started dropping, the elvator slammed into the first flor and both carlos and Logan fell to the ground. The elevator doors opened with a ding as if nothing had happened, and Carlos flew up once again.

Luckily, he let Logan get up on his own, and once they were both up, Carlos ran ahead and Logan followed him.

They were in the lobby now, and rushing towards the doors. Many thoughts were going through Logan's head, and with how fast everything was happening, he didn't have time to process them. All he knew was that one minute he was dreaming peacefully about, well, it didn't matter, and now he was being pulled through some earthquake or something.

But Logan couldn't ever have expected what he saw once he passed through the doors leading outside.

It was so big that it left Logan standing and staring in shock. The glow from it was so bright that Logan had to shield his eyes. He couldn't even see it clearly through the light. It was at least 10 miles big in diameter, and it stretched from a mile away from the palmwoods all the way to downtown Los Angeles. And even though it was far away, Logan could feel the heat eminating from it.

"What is that..thing?" Logan asked in awe.

"Don't know." Carlos muttered.

Carlos ran ahead and Logan followed him until they reached Kendall, James, and Mama Knight, who were standing in the parking Lot, along with all the other palmwoods residents.

"Hey Logan." Kendall said, not even bothering to look away from it.

"Hi." Logan said. "Does anyone know what it is?"

"No." James responded.

"We were woken up by it." Mama Knight explained. "We thought it was an earthquake but we came out here and there it was."

They all sat, staring at it, not talking. Around them were panicked screams and excited chattering from the various observers.

"Hey, where's Katie?" Logan asked.

"I made her go inside with Carlos so she wouldn't get hurt." Mama Knight said.

Suddenly another piercing screech erupted, and the ground started shaking again.

This time, though, everything got brighter. At first, Logan couldn't tell why, but then he looked up in the air and saw it: There was a bright ball of light flying towards them. Logan couldn't do anything but stare, evena s it came closer, and closer, and closer...

Soon it was just a few yards away from Logan, flying straight towards his face. His vision had gone black from staring at its intense light and he could feel his skin burning, but he still watched. He was mesmerized.

"Logan!" a scream came from his left.

What happened next was jumbled for Logan. Somehow he went from standing to on the ground. The world was spinnign for some reason, and there was a loud boom from somewhere close. He could also feel his skin burning, and after a moment he realized he was on fire.

Then he was relentlessly beaten, probably to put out the fire. Once he could no longer feel the heat, he waspulled into the air and he could see the ground moving below him.

"What was that about? You almost got killed!" someone said to him. He realized that he was being carried and that the voice was of the perosn carrying him.

Camille.

Eventually he was set back down on his feet and he looked around in confusion. He was in a crowd of people but everyone was gathered around looking at something. He started to push his way to the front of the crowd.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Camille yelled at him. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him back, but he evaded her grip and continued to push forward.

When he reached the front of the crowd of people he saw what everyone was staring at.

It was the thing that came hurtling at him. The thing that almost killed him.

Up close Logan could see it was a large chunk of rock, about as big as he was. It had some kind of weird crystals embedded in its surface which gave it a greenish glow, but because it was still on fire, it was barely visible.

In the back of his mind he could hear a slight ringing noise, probably from the luod boom from when it crashed into the ground.

"Logan, what are you doing? Do you want to be killed?" Logan heard from behind him. He chose to ignore it.

His vision started going black but just before he collapsed there was a large creakinig noise from the rock. Logan could hear from beside him, "What's happening?"

And,"I think it's cracking open!

And, "Look, something's coming out of it!"

But then he slipped from consciousness.

* * *

"Hey Logie, what are you thinking about?"

"You. Always you."

"Are you ready yet?"

"No, I'm sorry..."

"Are you ready yet?"

"No, I just can't!"

"Are you ready yet are you ready yet are you ready yet are you ready yet are you ready yet are you ready yet are you ready yet are you ready yet?"

"No...no...no. I'm sorry, I just...

"Can't."

* * *

**So, did you like it? What was up with that dream? And what is the object?**

**Just wait...things gonna get cray cray up in this house.**

**Please review? I'll give you a giraffe! And I'll update quicker!**

**Anyways, thanks to Btr'slovesong and Vikwhis13 for encouraging me to write this and for encouraging me to keep writing, respectively. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**AK**


End file.
